Instituto Fujimoto
by Luiis
Summary: Vive las aventuras de un grupo de chicos que son muy unidos, ellos buscan la diversión de cualquier manera, ya sea en asuntos de la vida cotidiana o en cosas realmente extremas, así que... ¿Por qué no los acompañas al Instituto Fujimoto?
1. Amistad empieza con A de Aprendizaje

**Amistad Inicia**

**Con A de Aprendizaje**

El instituto ya comenzaba el día de hoy y todos los alumnos ya estaban listos para asistir a su primer día de clases, después de todo, el primer día es el más importante al ser en el que se dan las indicaciones, horarios, nombramiento de los capitanes de los clubes, entre otras cosas de menos importancia como actividades extra e inter escolares. Hoy era un día soleado como solía estar en primavera, a pesar de que la primavera tenía sus días lluviosos, también tenía sus días buenos y esto era una ventaja para todos aquellos que fueran a pie para el Instituto Fujimoto, uno de los institutos más relevantes de Kanto al ser uno de os pocos que posee todo tipo de instalaciones para el disfrute de sus alumnos y por esta razón el ingreso a él es tan difícil.

En aquel instituto ya se estaban dando los reencuentros entre los alumnos y los cuchicheos acerca de qué hizo cada quién en sus vacaciones de invierno. Entre estas personas están las del primer año, aquellas que apenas experimentarían la secundaria con sus propios ojos ''**¡Paola!**'' Una de las chicas que recién llegaba fue a saludar a su amiga y ésta la recibió con un fuerte abrazo ''**¡An-gi-reth!**'' Correspondió la chica con una chillona voz y entrecortando cada sílaba. ''**Te extrañaba**'' Indicó la de cabello más claro y de tono de voz chillón. Su amiga la miro con una mirada tierna y le respondió ''**Yo también**'' Como se podía observar, aquella amistad iba más allá de eso, aquello era una hermandad o algo por el estilo, se veían tan unidas que parecía mentira que eso existiera en un mundo como el de hoy en día. Entre las charlas y los chismes, el tiempo comenzó a correr y también las personas comenzaron a llegar, entre estas estaban tres compañeras de las chicas, una de ellas era de piel más morena y cabello un poco ondulado a la que llamaban Diana, otra era una chica de cabello oscuro a la que llamaban Andreina y la última en llegar era una muy apegada a la de piel morena, una chica llamada Ananda y era llamada simplemente Ana. Aquel grupo de amigas eran muy apegadas las unas a las otras, claro, cada quien tenía a su propia amiga con quien juntarse, aquellas con las quien tenían un vínculo más profundo que una amistad, a las que les gustaba llamar como Hermanas.

Se notaba que ese año escolar estaría lleno de Amistades, Enemistades, Amores, Desamores, Rencores, Fiestas, Borracheras, y otros conceptos que se prefiere no tocar. Esto se podía notar apenas se veía al animado grupo que parecía ser el único primer año gracias a que el director de la institución había decidido unir a las dos secciones en una sola, haciendo un grupo total de cuarenta y cinco personas en un solo salón, algo que de seguro dificultaría el aprendizaje y más que nada, el control del salón, algo que ya de por sí en los anteriores grados se había dado por perdido de parte de los profesores.

Por lo que se veía, la mayoría de los Alumnos habían estudiado juntos con anterioridad exceptuando un pequeño grupo que se encontraba disperso por todo el sitio y que no se veía por la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en ese momento conversando y en grupo. Uno de los grupos más grandes era el de primer año, aquel en el que habían más reencuentros que nunca, algunos hechos con hipocresía, otros con verdadera amistad pero en fin, un reencuentro es un reencuentro, esa sensación se avivar una llama que se pensaba apagada por las pocas esperanzas que habían de volverse a encontrar volvía a encenderse. En aquel grupo inició una conversación que lideraba una chica de rasgos faciales de buen gusto y corporales ni decir, aquella chica comenzó a señalar a cada quien y estos tenían que responder a qué club querían unirse, así comenzó el interrogatorio que parecía más bien un Quick por la rapidez con la que lo hacía. Poco a poco fue acercándose al grupo de chicas que parecían las más unidas de todas ''**¿Yo? Música**'' Respondió sonriente la que respondía al nombre de Angireth ''**Música y Baile**'' Le siguió Paola y acto seguido respondió la de piel morena ''**Quiero unirme al Club de Literatura**'' Extendió su respuesta un poco pero aún así le dieron el tiempo suficiente. Le siguió Andreina ''**No lo sé**'' Dijo pensativa y todas sus amigas miraron fijamente su rostro, mientras que Ana respondía a la pregunta ''**Literatura**'' Ésta respondió y miró a su mejor amiga Diana con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel grupillo sí que era animado, o eso comentaban los profesores que veían todo el grado unido en uno solo.


	2. ¡Llegas Tarde!

**¡Llegas Tarde!**

El timbre del ''**Ding Dong Ding Dong**'' Se escuchó en todo el instituto incluyendo las áreas verdes y los interiores del mismo. Los alumnos comenzaron a avanzar al salón correspondiente de cada quien y el grupo principal, el 1-A ingresó a su aula encontrada en el último piso de todo el edificio, el tercero. Todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus puestos que serían fijos por todo el año pero primero le daban la oportunidad a los alumnos de convivir y socializar toda una semana para luego escoger con quién sentarse, así las clases serían más confortables al estar al lado de una persona con quién puedes compartir y con quien tienes una relación cercana. Justo después de que todos tomaran asiento, la puerta de madera se abrió y una profesora joven de cabello largo y marrón se posó en el centro del salón, su uniforme era una camiseta negra que era cubierta por una pequeña chaqueta de color crema y debajo, una falda del mismo color de la chaqueta para que éstas combinaran, llevaba unos pequeños anteojos que estaban posados sobre su nariz delicadamente ''**Buenos Días**'' Saludó con un tono de voz dominante y enseguida todos se callaron ''**Yo seré su profesora guía este año escolar**'' Observó toda la clase y suspiró ''**Son un grupo grande**'' Comentó al aire pero nadie contestó nada ''**Mi nombre es Victoria**'' Al decir esto cerró sus ojos y acercó su mano a su rostro para quitar de él esos anteojos que no dejaban admirar bien sus ojos claros, aquella belleza era incomparable, inclusa más bella que el resto de las chicas que estaban en la clase. En un momento determinado tomó asiento en uno de los puestos vacíos que estaban al frente ''**Bueno, comencemos las presentaciones**'' Indicó sin dejar de mirar al que tenía a un lado, un chico obeso de piel un poco rojiza. Éste se levantó de su asiento y con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a decir su presentación ''**Mi nombre es Orlando y yo…**'' No terminó bien sus palabras cuando un ruido interrumpió toda la clase.

**Expedientes**

**Victoria Álvarez**

**Profesora de Educación Sexual (****Práctica ****Teórica como suele decir) que aspira a ser la Profesora más linda de toda la institución. Inició sus estudios en este mismo instituto y oculta varios secretos acerca de su pasado en el instituto y del Club de Música que no pueden ser revelados a nadie en la Institución o sí no ella llegaría a perder su reputación. A pesar de tener un aspecto tierno y permisivo casi nunca se comporta de una manera amigable cuando está en frente de la clase, mas cuando va a hablar en privado con cada quién es una persona totalmente distinta, se comporta algo infantil y es también un poco pervertida.**

**Este año fue escogida como la Profesora Guía o Representante de la Clase 1-A, esto no le gusta ya que ella misma dice que es mucho trabajo encarrilar a los que apenas van llegando así que prefiere hacer cualquier otra cosa que dar clases de guiatura. Solía ser la Representante del Club de Música pero desde que éste se disolvió (ya que quienes lo llevaban pasaron a la universidad) ella retiró su cargo en ese Club y prefiere no volver a tomarlo por cuestiones personales.**

Aquel golpe provenía de la puerta que había sido golpeada con tanta fuerza que ésta recorrió todo su eje y la manilla golpeó contra la pared. Todos pensaron que esto había sido causado por algún alumno de mayor grado o unos asaltantes que querían el dinero de los alumnos, pero no, era sólo un chico con la mirada perdida que estaba jadeando cual perro y sudando a chorros ''**¡Luis!**'' Un gritó provino del final de la clase, la misma chica que estaba con su grupo en la entrada ahora aclamaba por el chico que acababa de llegar con una sonrisa y alzando sus brazos al cielo, la profesora observó esta reacción y volteó para volver a mirar al chico que llevaba su uniforme desarreglado y su corbata mal puesta ''**Oye chico, no tienes que entrar con tanto apuro**'' Reclamó la profesora moviendo un poco su mano y con un tono calmado, algo poco común en un profesor. ''**L-Lo siento, pero no programé el despertador a la hora y…**'' La joven profesora se levantó de su pueblo y justo antes de escuchar las últimas palabras del joven le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, justo en el centro de su cabellera castaña ''**Ya cállate, chico… Aprovechemos que estás parado para comenzar con tu presentación**'' Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a su asiento, cerca del joven obeso ''**Vamos, inicia**'' Indicó mientras hacía girar su mano indicando el inicio.

El joven se encorvó y se dirigió al centro de la clase, donde había un pequeño podio en donde la profesora se posaba para dar las clases ''**Mi nombre es Luis, Luis Luengo… Y yo… ¡Crearé un Club!**'' Sin siquiera venir al caso, lo último que dijo lo pronunció con cierta determinación que demostró golpeando el pódium con sus puños cerrados. Esta determinación se vio interrumpida por la misma profesora quien con un tono calmado se acercó a Luis subiendo y bajando su mano ''**Si, si… Ahora sólo salte de acá**'' Acatando las órdenes, Luis bajó del pódium y se fue hasta lo más atrás de la clase, donde estaba la chica que aclamaba por él, Ananda.


	3. ¡Brigada SOS! ¿Un grupo de pervertidos?

**Brigada S.O.S.  
>¿Grupo Pervertido?<strong>

''**¡Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!**'' Nuevamente la campana había sido escuchada indicando la hora de salir al receso intermedio entre la mitad de las clases. Cuando todos estaban en el pasillo, las chicas que siempre se agruparan volvieron a juntarse al final del pasillo y a éstas se le unió el chico que había llegado tarde, el de la melena castaña. ''**Luis**'' Ananda volvió a aclamar su nombre y enseguida se colocó detrás de él haciendo unas señas en su espalda ''**Vamos, agáchate**'' Indicó sin dejar de hacer esas señas tiernas con sus manitas que eran cubiertas por las mangas largas de su chaqueta para el frío ''**Voy, voy**'' Luis se puso de cuclillas mientras decía esto. La más pequeña colocó sus rodillas al nivel de los hombros de Luis y montándolo como a un caballo, ésta comenzó a disfrutar el paseo ''**¡Si!**'' Gritó con emoción y todas las chicas del grupo comenzaron a reír ''**Hola, chicas**'' Con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro Luis saludó al grupo en general ''**Hola, Luis**'' Saludaron ellas casi en unísono. La más alta del grupo, la de piel morena apenas saludó le preguntó a Luis la duda que venía guardando desde el comienzo de la clase ''**Luis… ¿Qué club piensas abrir en el instituto?**'' Y justo antes de que éste respondiera, Ananda comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la cabeza de Luis ''**Si, si, dinos qué es lo que piensas abrir**'' A lo que Luis respondió con una sonrisa ''**Es una idea que saqué de un manga, la Brigada S.O.S.**'' Al decir esto todas las chicas miraron fijamente al muchacho ''**Es un club que sirve para cualquier cosa, hacemos técnicamente… ¡De todo!**'' Comenzó su explicación sin quitar aquel tono de voz alegre y aquella sonrisa que llevaba orgullosamente ''**Aunque la verdadera finalidad es ayudar a todos para convivir mejor en el instituto**'' Esto último lo pronunció con un tono más bajo y ciertamente, más serio.

Todas miraron fijamente a Luis pero la única que se dignó a hablar fue Ananda ''**Te aseguro que yo, Ana me uniré a tu club**'' Y estas palabras fueron enseguida repicadas por Diana ''**¿Y no te unirás al club de Literatura?**'' Preguntó con un tono más chillón, a punto de comenzar un lloriqueo forzado, por esta razón Ana miró con una mirada comprensiva a su compañera y frunciendo sus cejas con preocupación le contestó ''**Cierto, Diana-san… Supongo que tendré que ser el Miembro Fantasma**'' lo último lo dijo con un tono cómico y pícaro. ''**No, no te preocupes que asistiré a todas las reuniones**'' Se contradijo haciendo una señal de OK, con su dedo índice y su dedo pulgar haciendo un círculo mientras que los demás dedos permanecían levantados.

La Brigada S.O.S. no parecía mala idea, después de todo, ayudaría a los alumnos en cualquier cosa que por eso venía su nombre, SOS. Siguiendo con el tema de este club Luis le preguntó en general al grupo de chicas ''**¿Alguna quiere unirse a la brigada?**'' A lo que muchas respondieron desviando sus miradas, jugueteando con su cabello, una señal de NO en fin. Pero justo un minuto antes de que las chicas estallaran con un rotundo no, una voz femenina respondió la propuesta de Luis ''**A mi me encantaría**'' Venía de la espalda de Luis, él volteó y allí se llevó una sorpresa, una chica de cabellos de color caramelo y rasgos faciales realmente hermosos estaba con su pose de exigencia, sus piernas separadas y sus manos empuñadas en la cintura ''**Pero sí no te lo he pedido**'' Comentó Luis inocentemente en forma de susurro ''**¡No tienes que decir nada!**'' Gritó ella y entonces puso una pose femenina con la que agitó su cabello ''**Yo con gusto me uniré a tu grupo, Luis-kun**''

La chica volvió a agitar su cabello largo y liso para así mirar a Luis de una mejor manera además de aprovechar y hacer notar toda su belleza facial ''**Mi nombre es Tiffany, tú me puedes llamar como quieras**'' Luis enseguida se sobresaltó y lanzó un nombre al azar ''**¡Bien! Te llamaré Yainaris**'' A lo que la chica correspondió con una mueca de asco ''**Está bien… Tú sólo llámame Tiffany**'' Se contradijo con un ton ode voz comprensivo y paciente ''**Desde hoy seré miembro oficial de la Brigada S.O.S.**'' Aclaró por última vez y se retiró de su lugar.

''**Luis-kun, parece que ya tienes tu primer miembro**'' Comentó Ana sin expresar nada más que una expresión tierna ''**Si… Pero aún me faltan otros dos para abrir el club de una manera más oficial**'' Indicó con la mirada al suelo, algo decepcionado y soltando un suspiro fugaz ''**Yo puedo unirme**'' Esta vez era un chico el que aceptó la propuesta en la espalda de Luis, con su cabello un poco largo y de un color oscuro.

Al voltear se llevó una sorpresa ''**¡Carlos!**'' Exclamó y esbozó una gran sonrisa que mostró su dentadura. El chico de gafas también esbozó una sonrisa que se notaba más madura que la del castaño ''**Pensé que te irías**'' Comentó tocando su mentón con su dedo. ''**Charlie-kun, Luigi-kun… ¡Pronto toca volver a clases!**'' Interrumpió Ananda con su aclaración y así comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos mientras hablaban.

Al llegar al jardín trasero, los tres compañeros se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol ''**Entonces… Tus padres no se mudaron…**'' Intentado comprender la situación Luis repitió la misma cosa una y otra vez ''**Así es**'' Contestaba él siempre con una sonrisa agradable y sin dejar de observar a su compañero ''**¿Y eso por qué?**'' Por fin había cambiado la pregunta por una más razonable que hacía perfecta concordancia con lo que hablaban ''**Pues…**'' Carlos vagó estas palabras en el aire y desvió la mirada al cielo ''**Digamos que hubieron algunos problemas**'' Al decir esto quitó su sonrisa pero aún así dejó un rastro de alegría que siguió mostrando nuevamente con una sonrisa luego de unos segundos.

''**Bueno… Bueno…**'' Ana, finalizando su comida dejó salir un suspiró y observó el espacioso lugar en el que se encontraban, un pequeño jardín oculto en la parte trasera del instituto, entre la pared que indicaba el límite y las otras tres paredes del instituto que tenían ventanas que daban hasta los salones de clases, este pequeño jardín tenía unas cuantas flores en los extremos y algunas partes con mucho césped, contando la sombra del árbol en la que estos chicos entablaban su conversación ''**Ya viene siendo hora de irnos… Deberíamos estar cerca del salón de clases para no llegar tarde**'' Los dos chicos se voltearon y arquearon sus cejas para mirar a Ana con una mirada de las más extrañas, como sí ella fuese algún demonio o un fenómeno del circo ''**¡¿Qué?**'' Preguntó ella al ver la expresión que tomaban sus amigos.

''**No, no es nada…**'' Respondió Luis pero aún así no dejó de mirarla fijamente a los ojos ''**Es sólo que…**'' Dejó un minuto de silencio para observar a Carlos por un momento y así decir en unísono ''**Parece que ahora eres más madura**'' Y esto Ananda le correspondió con un pecho de paloma alzado al viento que se retiró al escuchar las depresivas y burlonas voces de sus compañeros ''**Si, debe ser una broma, mejor no reímos y lo dejamos así**'' Susurró Carlos haciendo que Ananda fuera rodeada por un aura azul de depresión ''**Si, si… ¡Pero aún no has crecido del todo, Ana-chan**'' Luis dio media vuelta y observó el pecho de Ananda con sus cejas subiendo de arriba hacia abajo. Ana siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Luis y llegó hasta su poco abultado pecho que fue tapado por sus brazos enseguida ''**¡Acoso Sexual!**'' Exclamó a los aires llamando la atención de todos.

Luis y Carlos se pasaron los brazos por los hombros y comenzaron a hacer un bailecito levantando sus piernas de una manera sincronizada y dando brinquitos de alegría mientras cantaban ''**Pechos pequeños, pechos pequeños**'' A lo que Ana correspondía con un retorcimiento de su cuerpo y un movimiento de su cabeza mientras se negaba con la cabeza ''**No, no, no es así**'' Y entonces un gran BOING se vio a su lado, los pechos de la morena se atravesaban en su vista y la más pequeña colocó sus manos en sus ojos para taparlos ''**Por favor… No me hagas esto, Diana**''

Su amiga, extrañada la observó bajando la mirada, algo que era necesario gracias a la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas chicas ''**¿Qué sucede?**'' Lo siguiente escuchado fue un gran manotón que le dio su amiga Ananda a Diana alzando su mano al nivel del pecho de la morena, ésta dejó al aire un fuerte grito que nuevamente llamó la atención de todos, aquel grupo era escandaloso, había que admitirlo, pero aún así tenían la misma confianza que se tenía una familia y eso era lo mejor de todo ''**¡Ananda!**'' La nombró al ver su acción ''**Lo siento, Diana, pero tus pechos se atravesaban en mi vista**'' Dijo en tono de broma mientras reía un poco en su interior. ''**Eso no te da derecho a pegarme… ¡Allí!**'' Sin querer decir aquella zona prohibida para el resto de las personas, Diana señaló sus senos mientras regañaba a Ananda ''**Oh por dios… ¡Pero sí tienes mucho!**'' Y entonces bajó la voz y con su dedo índice tocó nuevamente el pecho de Diana ''**¿Me regalarías un poco?**''

''**¡ANANDA!**''


	4. Agua, Calor, Diversión y Amigos

**Agua, Calor, Diversión  
>y Amigos<strong>

''**¡SI!**'' Victoria-sensei se sentó en una silla desplegable y se relajó mientras estiraba sus brazos ''**¡Hace mucho calor acá!**'' Dijo mientras quitaba sus lentes de sol para observar el extenso campo que era conformado por áreas verdes ''**Es una pequeña casa en un gran campo**'' Comentó Ana ignorando lo que había dicho la profesora ''**Si, me encanta vivir acá**'' Alegre, Diana le informó ''**Aunque siempre hay que estar cuidando las plantas, y más las del invernadero**'' Esto último lo acompañó con una señalización de su dedo índice hacia unos campos de flores que estaban cubiertos con un entechado. ''**¿Tienes un invernadero? ¡Suge~!**'' La profesora interrumpió ''**¿Podemos ir?**'' Preguntó enseguida mientras se refrescaba con un abanico que tenía en su mano ''**Claro, vamos**'' Diana accedió casi sin pensárselo ''**Está bi…**'' La profesora hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse y entonces volvió a sentarse con rapidez ''**Buah… Mejor más tarde**'' Se negó perezosa.

Al poco tiempo de mantenerse en el lugar, una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación ''**Diana, ¿Cuándo vendrán tus otros amigos?**'' Era la madre de Diana, quien había salido de la casa por un momento y vio la escena que se presentaba ''**Por eso chicas, ser perezosa es realmente malo**'' Victoria-sensei le estaba hablando autoritaria a las chicas y éstas tan sólo la miraban extrañadas ''**Profesora Victoria, ¿Qué hace usted por acá?**'' Preguntó la madre de Diana y ésta enseguida le contestó con una sonrisa madura ''**Es que las chicas me pidieron a súplicas que las acompañara y como no tenía nada más que hacer, aquí estoy**'' Entonces soltó una risa que no duró ni cinco segundos ''**Está bien, bueno… Sí necesitan algo estaré acá adentro**'' Así fue como la madre de Diana entró a su casa y la profesora volvió a relajarse en la silla ''**¿Qué fue eso?**'' Preguntó Ananda incrédula ''**Tehee… Tan sólo le decía la verdad**'' A lo que ambas chicas menores respondieron en unísono ''**¿Eh?**''

''**¡Diana!**'' En el vacío espacio se escucho este grito en un tono realmente bajo ''**Parece que te buscan, Diana… ¡Anda, yo me quedo acá!**'' Indicó Victoria-sensei acomodada en su silla reclinable. Así que ambas chicas se acercaron al portón para observar a sus tres compañeros de clases, Carlos, Angireth y Paola ''**¿Por qué esas caras?**'' Preguntó Diana al ver a los tres chicos sudando frío ''**¡Algo sucedió!**'' Exclamó Paola con una expresión realmente preocupada.

''**¡¿ATROPELLARON A TIFFANY?**'' El grito de las dos chicas y la mujer de mayor edad retumbó en la vacía casa, se habían enterado de lo sucedido pero enseguida Angie saltó al rescate ''**Pero no sabemos nada aún… Sólo vimos el humo del carro cuando el autobús salió**'' Intentaba calmar al grupo pero eso era imposible, ahora ya estaban muy preocupados por lo ocurrido ''**¡Llámalos!**'' Ordenó Diana mientras traía su teléfono móvil que marcaba en la agenda el número de Luis ''**Si…**'' Balbuceó Angie mientras tomaba el teléfono celular con sus manos y presionaba el botón verde.

… … … ''**¿Si?**'' Se escuchó la voz de Luis del otro lado ''**¡LUIS! ¿Qué sucedió, están bien?**'' Sólo la voz de Angie era audible para Luis, pues los otros discutían a una distancia razonable ''**¡Jajá! Claro, mujer**'' Con un tono calmado éste contestó ''**Tan sólo fue un susto, nada más**'' Indicó mientras tomaba un tono más relajado ''**Ahora prepárate, estamos a punto de llegar**'' Dijo y enseguida colgó la llamada.

''**¿Entonces?**'' Diana manteniendo su preocupación se acercó a Angie ''**No sucedió nada**'' Dijo ésta más calmada. ''**Ah… Y dice que está a punto de llegar**'' Al decir esto, todos se movilizaron excepto la profesora, quien permanecía clavada en su asiento ''**Aquí estamos**'' Dijo Luis con una gran sonrisa, algo que iba en contra del estado de ánimo de Tiffany, pues ésta sólo estaba avergonzada y con la mirada fija al suelo ''**¿Estás bien, Tiffany-senpai?**'' Preguntó Diana mientras llevaba a Tiffany empujándola por la espalda un poco ''**Si…**'' Respondió ésta pensativa y sin decir nada más.

Todos se extrañaron al ver la actitud tan extraña que tenía Tiffany, pues esta chica era una mujer muy decidida que siempre estaba inquieta cuando no hallaba nada qué hacer ''**¿Segura?**'' Preguntó la de cabello marrón para asegurarse del estado de su compañera ''**Si, no me pasó nada**'' Respondió Tiffany levantando su mirada y dando una sonrisa falsa al público.

Todos caminaron para esconderse del sol en un gran árbol lejos de la casa de Diana, un árbol gigantesco que daba sombra a todos los chicos que permanecían allí ''**Ah**'' Victoria suspiró con alivio ''**¡Ya estaba cansada!**'' Exclamó mientras hacía estiramientos y recibió la reprimenda de Diana y Ana ''**Oi, Oi… Sí apenas caminamos unos quince metros**''. La mujer tomó un balde con agua que había traído desde la casa y se lo echó encima para exclamar con fuerzas ''**¡Concurso de Camisas Mojadas!**'' Y entonces observar a las demás chicas ''**Se supone que debes tener una camiseta blanca**'' Paola comentó mientras observaba la chaqueta de color crema que protegía una camisa negra de la profesora ''**Oh…**'' La Sensei bajó su mirada y observó sus prendas ''**¡JODER! ¡AHORA TENGO QUE PLANCHAR Y LAVAR!**''

''**Etto… Tengo una pregunta**'' Luis interrumpió el silencio que se había dado luego del grito de la profesora ''**¿Por qué soy el único chico acá además de Carlos?**'' La pregunta hizo que todos voltearan sus cabezas a 90° para verse las caras de cada quién ''**¿José y Hebert no venían?**'' Preguntó Paola mientras examinaba a los presentes ''**Eso habían dicho… Además, van con Andreina**'' Respondió la de cabello ondulado y oscuro, Angireth.

_En las calles de la ciudad, adentrados al centro de ésta, a diez kilómetros de la Casa de Diana: ''__**¿Estamos perdidos?**__'' Preguntó la más delgada ''__**No, juraba haber visto una parada por acá**__'' Contestó Hebert con seguridad mientras señalaba el horizonte ''__**¡HAS ESTADO DICIENDO LO MISMO DESDE HACE DIEZ MINUTOS!**__'' Exclamó José ya desesperado de ver la misma calle una y otra vez ''__**Oigan chicos…**__'' Los demás voltearon para ver a Andreina ''__**Tengo miedo…**__'' A lo que los demás respondieron ''__**Yo también**__''_

''**Bueno, de seguro se perdieron y se fueron a sus casas**'' Dedujo Luis con un tono de voz apagado y decepcionado ''**Idiotas**'' Les insultó para finalizar. Ignoraron el hecho de que habían faltado sus compañeros y continuaron charlando todo el día ''**¿Por qué has vuelto a la Ciudad, Carlos?**'' Preguntó Diana interesada en el chico de cabellos negros ''**Es una larga historia**'' Contestó éste con una sonrisa a la que se le notaba una falsedad ''**¡Mejor nos alegramos porque estoy acá y ya!**'' Finalizó riendo para evitar una conversación de este tema.

En medio de las conversaciones y las risas, Tiffany haló la manga de Luis para llamarle la atención ''**Luis… ¿P-Podemos hablar?**'' Preguntó aún con la mirada baja y su rostro inexpresivo sin demostrar nada más que vergüenza. ''**¡Claro!**'' Éste accedió y comenzó a caminar un poco alejado de aquel árbol, hasta uno de menor tamaño pero que aún daba sombra ''**¿Qué querías hablar?**''

La mente de la chica estaba inundada de pensamientos de lo que había pasado en el camino a este lugar, en donde aquellas quejas que eran escupidas por la boca de la chica se detuvieron por el tono autoritario de su compañero, un tono que en verdad nunca había visto en él…

''_**Iré a demandarlo ahora mismo**__'' Indicó la chica mientras se dirigía con una caminata acelerada hacia la calle ''__**Cálmate**__'' Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tonta y bien mostrada en su rostro ''__**¡TÚ CÁLMATE!**__'' Agitó sus cabellos rubios para darse la vuelta y gritarle al que sólo quería ayudarle ''__**No paras de decir que me calme, sólo me salvaste mi estúpida vida, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡¿Gracias?**__'' Frunció sus hombros y extendió su antebrazo para dar una expresión molesta e irónica que a Luis parecieron molestarle, pues éste sólo suspiró y abrió sus ojos con fuerzas y un ceño fruncido ''__**¿Estúpida vida? ¿No te importa lo que tu familia sufrirá entonces?**__'' Hizo una pausa e imitó la misma pose que tenía su compañera ''__**¿Mi familia? ¡Odio a mi familia!**__'' Gritó haciendo enojar de verdad a su compañero ''__**¡¿Qué odias a tu familia?**__'' Su voz se había hecho más alta y ruda ''__**¿No respetas a la persona que te dio la vida?**__'' La chica tan sólo bajó la mirada y quitó su pose ''__**Mi madre…**__'' La levantó lentamente dándole la señal al chico de una respuesta realmente obvia, su madre ya no estaba, ésta se había ido de este mundo ''__**Ah…**__'' El chico suspiró para calmarse un poco ''__**Aún así, tienes a tu padre**__'' La chica no pareció asimilar bien esto, ella tan sólo respondió como un acto involuntario ''__**¡Odio a ese hombre!**__'' Y en ese momento una fuerte bofetada fue escuchada en medio de la calle._

''**¿Qué querías preguntarme?**'' Luis interrumpió el incómodo silencio para preguntar esto, pero al no recibir respuesta de la rubia, él comenzó la conversación ''**Antes que nada… Quiero disculparme**'' Dijo y como acto seguido soltó un suspiro ''**No quería darte una bofetada… Es sólo que… Cuando hablan de la familia yo…**'' Aclaró con un tono serio y un rostro inexpresivo, pero no terminó bien sus disculpas cuando ya la chica estaba sobresaltada con intenciones de hablarle ''**N-No…**'' Ésta se negó con la cabeza ''**Yo me pasé… En verdad, agradezco que me hayas hecho reaccionar**'' Lentamente fue acomodando sus labios para mostrar una sonrisa ''**Gracias… Luis-kun**'' Y al decir esto Luis se sonrojó levemente ''**D-De nada**'' Correspondió al agradecimiento de su compañera, algo tan poco común en ella.

La chica tomó la mano de Luis y la juntó junto a la suya ''**Sé que no nos llevamos muy bien**'' Confesó sin quitar esa sonrisa tan reconfortante que reflejaba una sinceridad infinita que utilizaba para hablar ''**Pero desde hoy**'' Desvió levemente su cabeza a un lado para dar un aspecto tierno ''**¿Por qué no nos hacemos amigos?**'' Los cabellos castaños del chico se movieron junto con los de la chica cuando un soplo de viento pasó ''**¿A-Amigos?**'' Éste dudó un momento antes de contestar ''**Está bien**'' Accedió mientras imitaba un poco la sonrisa de su acompañante, una sonrisa que ambos se compartieron entre sí por un buen tiempo hasta recibir un abrazo de cada quien.

**Luego de unas horas, al atardecer…**

''**Muchas gracias por todo, Diana-san**'' Angie se despedía acompañada de Paola, Luis y Carlos ''**De nada~**'' Contestó ésta mientras se despedía con la mano. Volteó y dedicó una mirada fea a su profesora ''**Le dije que se abrigara o se quitara la ropa, Victoria-sensei**'' Le dijo a su supuesto ''ejemplo a seguir'' pero ésta tan sólo temblequeaba y moqueaba un poco por la nariz ''**Lo sé… ¡Pero no me imaginé que hubiese tiempo de lluvia en la noche y que soplara tanto!**'' Exclamó con un tono quejón mientras limpiaba sus mocos con su manga ''**Está bien, deje que la lleve al automóvil, Victoria-sensei**''.


	5. Lluvia Afrodiciaca

**Lluvia Afrodiciaca.**

Tres Semanas han pasado desde el inicio de clases en el Instituto Fujimoto, todos los estudiantes asisten con normal regularidad al sitio, pero ese día había un buen temporal de lluvia y comenzó a llover a torrenciales prohibiendo el paso en varias calles que se cerraban por seguridad y dejando a los chicos del instituto técnicamente encerrados ''**Ah… Lluvia no, todo menos eso**'' Comentó Luis mientras recostaba su cintura a una mesa que tenía cerca ''**¿No te gusta la lluvia, Luis?**'' Preguntó Angireth con cierta curiosidad, ella y Carlos eran los únicos que estaban en el salón en ese momento, pues el resto o no llegaba o estaba vagando por los pasillos ''**No… Es muy… No lo sé, ¡Deprimente!**'' Respondió el chico sin parar de rebuscar la palabra indicada. Carlos se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar una ráfaga de viento que agitó todas las hojas de papel que habían en el salón ''**Ciérrala**'' Ordenó Angie mientras sostenía su cabello para que éste no perdiera su control y mantenerlo liso como estaba cuando ésta llegó al Instituto. Carlos aplicó fuerzas en la ventana y Luis tuvo que ayudarle para lograr cerrar por completo la ventana con su seguro y todo ''**¿Para qué la abres?**'' Preguntó Luis a su compañero con un tono molesto ''**Es sólo que…**''

Las palabras de Carlos no fueron audibles para los demás, pues un gran relámpago cayó en la cercanía y el trueno se propago como una onda de sonido con un radio de cuatro kilómetros aproximadamente. Al finalizar este ruido ensordecedor, la oscuridad inundó todo el lugar, las luces se habían apagado ''**Un fallo eléctrico**'' Informó Angie con un tono de voz calmado. El silencio era lo que había en ese lugar, sólo se escuchaban los gotones de agua caer en las lisas ventanas, el silencio había dominado hasta que un grito sonó con eco en todo el instituto ''**No me digas que…**'' Luis miró a sus dos compañeros que apenas eran iluminados por una tenue luz que atravesaba los nubarrones ''**¿La Gritona?**'' Dudó Carlos mientras se acercaba a sus amigos un poco asustado ''**¿Qué es La Gritona?**'' Preguntó Angie con curiosidad ''**Es una vieja leyenda de este instituto… Dicen que en la noche, la gritona grita indicándole a sus víctimas que serán asesinados por ella misma**'' Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Angie al escuchar la voz de Luis contar esa leyenda que propagaban los de grados mayores para asustar a los de menor grado ''**Entonces… ¿Seremos…?**'' Carlos intentó hablar pero otro grito le interrumpió, esta vez venía de más cerca ''**KYA~ Ni siquiera lo digas**'' Exclamó Angie asustada ''**Es sólo una historia, no hay de que…**'' No pudo terminar sus palabras cuando otro grito ensordecedor se escuchó ''**Angie-chan, ya deja de gritar**'' Ordenó Luis ya que no le habían dejado hablar pero la chica tan sólo permanecía callada ''**Chicos…**'' Llamó la atención de todos sus amigos y estos se acercaron ''**Yo no he gritado**'' Todos se miraron los rostro en la tenue luz, entonces… ¿Quién había sido? ''**¡Fue la Gritona!**'' Exclamaron los tres en unísono mientras salían corriendo a los pasillos del instituto.

En el camino, Luis se chocó con algo ''**¡Agh! ¡Espérenme!**'' Exclamó éste intentando levantarse, pero tenía algo en su pecho, algo que no podía ver ya que el pasillo no tenía ni una sola ventana que iluminara el lugar. Los demás chicos continuaron su paso dejando atrás a su compañero indefenso. Éste bajó la mirada para observar una sombra encima de él ''**Ah… ¡AYUDA!**'' Exclamó sin lograr moverse pero sólo recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de la sombra ''**Ya cállate**'' Se escuchó una voz femenina y el peso del pecho despareció, la chica se había levantado ''**¿Luis, cierto?**'' Preguntó la chica y enseguida contestó su compañero ''**Si… ¿Tú eres… La gritona?**'' Recibiendo una respuesta de la chica ''**No, idiota… Soy Tiffany**''.

El chico suspiró aliviado ''**Menos mal…**'' Dijo mientras tocaba su pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado ''**¿Qué hacías atravesada en los pasillos?**'' Tiffany tan sólo le lanzó una mirada fea y un golpe en el mentón ''**Y tú idiota… ¡¿QUÉ HACES CORRIENDO POR LOS PASILLOS?**'' La chica limpió sus prendas que se habían ensuciado con la caída y prosiguió a agarrarle la mano al chico ''**Ahora me escoltarás al salón, no te queda de otra**'' El muchacho tardó en reaccionar para luego soltar un ''**¡¿Qué~?**'' Y entonces explicarle la situación ''**En el salón no hay nadie, no harás gran cosa allá**'' Otro relámpago se escuchó después de lo dicho por Luis, todo guardó silencio dejando a los dos muchachos más que asustados. ''**¡SÓLO LLÉ-VA-ME!**'' Ordenó ella mientras daba leves golpes al muchacho, empujándolo cada vez más hacia el almacén que permanecía abierto.

Los pies del chico tambalearon un poco por el resbalón que se había dado con un charco, entonces cayó de espaldas al salón llevándose consigo a su compañero ya que llevaban sus manos agarradas para luego escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba lentamente. ''**Chico estúpido, ahora mira dónde nos has metido**'' Regañó Tiffany con un tono molesto ''**Cierra la boca, por tu culpa es que estamos aquí**'' Aclaró Luis con un tono calmado, no quería formar otra pelea como la del espectáculo de la otra vez, ahora eran amigos, no había tiempo de eso. Luis se acercó a la puerta e intento rodar la manilla pero ésta no se movía ''**¡Ahora estamos encerrados, excelente!**'' Se quejó con un tono alto. Otro relámpago cayó y se pudo observar cómo la chica se sobresaltó y agarró la mano de su compañero ''**Tengo miedo**'' Susurró ella sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados.

La chica iba tomada de la mano de su compañero, mientras éste pensaba alguna manera de salir de ese lugar ''**Joder… Estamos bien encerrados**'' Dijo éste mientras halaba la manilla de la puerta con desesperación ''**Luis-kun**'' Tiffany, con su cuerpo recogido, sus manos en el pecho sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón a millón, intentó hablarle al castaño de ojos verdosos ''**¿Si?**'' Correspondió éste cambiando su obstinada actitud por una más alegre ''**Dime… ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo?**'' Esa pregunta le extrañó un poco al muchacho, ¿Qué podía saber él de eso sí nunca lo había experimentado?Tan sólo se le quedó mirando y entonces agitó la cabeza con sorpresa ''**¡Oh! ¿Te sientes mal?**'' Preguntó con un tono preocupado ''**No**'' Respondió ésta negando con la cabeza ''**Lo contrario**'' Aclaró mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza para mostrar una increíble sonrisa ''**Me siento… Muy bien**'' Sus palabras retumbaron un rato por el oscuro sitio, haciendo que el chico se ruborizara un poco ''**Tiffany-san…**'' Ella le vio con cierta rareza y entonces volvió a sonreír para dedicarle otras palabras ''**No me llames con tanto respeto, puedes decirme chan**'' El chico tan sólo la observaba sin siquiera pestañear pues sus ojos permanecían pegados a los de ella ''**Tiffany-s…chan…**'' A medida que su voz se iba apagando, sus cabezas comenzaban a acercarse lentamente para finalizar con un hermoso y lento beso que compartieron por unos tres segundos ''**Luis-kun**'' Le nombró lentamente la chica con una cara inexpresiva, sus mejillas ruborizadas y un rostro realmente interesante.

Un relámpago cayó a la cercanía, pero estos no hicieron nada más que mirarse entre ellos para luego abrazarse fuertemente y permanecer de esa manera un cierto tiempo ''**Lu-Luis-kun**'' La chica apenas podía hablar del nudo que tenía en su garganta ''**Dime**'' Dijo éste sonriente ''**T… Te… Te quiero…**'' Su tono de voz fue más animado, y compartió esto con el de ojos verdes, pues éste sonrió de una manera mayor y abrazó con más fuerzas a su acompañante ''**Y yo a ti**''.

**. . .**

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente dando la vista de los dos muchachos que permanecían juntos, abrazados y tirados entre trapos y otros utensilios de limpieza ''**¡Tiffa-san, Luis-kun!**'' Una voz chillona y alegre les despertó de su sueño ''**Vamos, es hora de despertarse!** **… Esperen… ¡¿POR QUÉ SE ABRAZAN?**'' Todos asomaron sus cabezas por el marco de la puerta y observaron la linda escena que allí se llevaba.


End file.
